


Written

by darkshining



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Teen Muse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshining/pseuds/darkshining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a quite popular AU around tumblr, where you get the first words your soulmate says to you tattooed on your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this AU for other fandom, so I hope you guys enjoy it here too :) plus, this is fluff and I have no idea where I'm getting all this fluff from istg i'm not fluff-y. anyway, reviews are ALWAYS well received <3 
> 
> ALSO, I'm posting this @ LJ under the same pseud but I felt like posting it here too, I love ao3 lmao

It’s a tradition to make a big deal about your words. You go and tell your family about it, they cheer and say you’re one step closer to meeting your soulmate. But I didn’t feel like making a big deal about it, I never did. Mine were taking longer to show up than most of my colleagues, who were all looking for their “The One’s” in nightclubs, random encounters between classes and whatever. It appeared to be a big deal, which gave me a sense of exclusion, even though I often tried to shake it off.  
  
Most people didn’t get specifics things; sometimes a simple “Hi” appeared written on their arm, or some really embarrassing phrase in a really awkward place on their body. It just appeared and no one knew quite why or how; this was how things went, how they always did. Everybody spent their lives searching for the right sentence; some gave up, some were lucky to find them soon enough, some unlucky to find them too late.  
  
In one specific Monday morning after sleeping with these thoughts in my head, I felt an uncontrollable itch on the side of my hand when I woke up. It didn’t matter how much I rubbed and scratched, the itch didn’t go away. I got up to turn on the lights in my room and see what was happening, with a faint hope that I would read my words there. And there they were: the beautiful long handwriting said “You dropped your drumstick”. That was it.  
  
While I sat and stared at that unknown handwriting, I didn’t know how to feel about those words. They were simple, they could be said by anyone that helped me in my drumming classes or the occasional shows I did with my friends. I sighed heavily as I scratched one more time and got out of my room to get my breakfast. My mom and dad, obviously, got overly excited with the sight of those thin letters in my hand.  
  
\-- You two don’t need to make such a big deal. It’s just… this thing. Took too long, but it’s just a thing. – I said while making my coffee. I was going to be late for school if that whole talk about the words was prolonged.  
  
\-- Ok, ok, Mr. Don’t-Talk-About-My-Words. Looks like your musical aspirations will come true, then. – she said, looking again at my hand that held a coffee mug. A little smile was obvious every time she looked at it.  
  
\-- I hope so. I’m going to get ready for school then. – I placed my mug on the counter after I finished my coffee (a bit too fast) and went again to my bedroom. I just couldn’t stop starring at the words and the strange handwriting. Was it her handwriting? Or his? I looked beautifully thin and poetic. I wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it with the others, but I honestly could stare at if forever.  
  
I couldn’t help but feel a pinch of happiness every time I felt that itch on the side of my hand, the words calling attention to themselves, making me look at them. I had a grin on my face through the whole walk to school, where I met my friends and showed them my words.  
  
\-- Oi! You’re going to get yourself a groupie! – said Tom, examining the words carefully. He was also excited and had told me some months ago that he would help me find her.  
  
\-- Or just someone helpful enough to get my drumstick from the floor.  
  
\-- I hope you find her soon. – Chris said, patting my back with a smile on his face. He had already found his soulmate; a girl named Kelly that said “Can I have a Macchi, please?” when Chris worked on a coffee shop during summer. He didn’t know how he recognized her between all those people that everyday asked for Macchis, but he was sure she was the right one. I had no idea when or where would I find her, how would she look like or what effect would it have on me; being quite honest, I was scared of finally meeting her. But I knew I was somehow ready for whatever it was to come.


	2. Two

The familiar knock on my front door made me jump instantly from my couch. Today was Saturday and I deserved to go out with my friends, as my mom said herself. We were going to this party thrown by this guy that we didn’t really know, but apparently there would be quite a lot of people. I looked in the mirror in the hall before opening the door, checking my look. The classic black shirt/black pants were my best option for that night; I wasn’t really keen on getting too much attention to myself, at least today.  
  
\-- Hello, mates! – I said with a big smile after opening the door. – Mom! I’m leaving! – I screamed inside the house to hear the same old “Don’t come back too late” chat from upstairs. I agreed and said my goodbyes.  
  
\-- Ready to meet “her”? – Tom said excitedly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and trying to do the same with Chris, but not quite reaching the height.  
  
\-- Oh, can we not talk about me meeting “her” tonight? I just really want some booze. And good music. – Tom looked at me with a faux offended look and smiled after it.  
  
\-- Well, your choice. – he said, and nothing about the subject was said though the whole walk to the house where the party was happening. The small front garden was already packed with people and empty cups by the time we got there, some loud music playing, chords we instantly recognized as reminiscent from the 80s, and the sight of some of our friends made me feel more comfortable in seconds.  
  
The more I stayed in the party, the more I felt comfortable enough to dance, sing quite badly and get more and more drinks. After two hours or so, I was already tripping on my own feet, so I decided to stay in corner with Chris while he was engaging a conversation about football with someone I didn’t know.  
  
My eyes scanned everywhere from that corner, looking for new persons and, maybe, someone that I could get to know better.  _“That blonde girl is cute…”_ I thought to myself.  _“That other one, whoa. This place is packed with pretty girls… Oh my God, hold up.”_ My eyes instantly stopped in a skinny body leaned against the wall, holding a beer casually, talking to someone else. My eyes ascended from the feet to the long slim legs, the pale hands by their sides, the white shirt that was loosely place on the torso… What a cute boy.  
  
\-- Oi, Chris. – I called my friend’s attention with a slight tap on his arm. – Who’s that bloke?  
  
He looked in the direction I vaguely pointed and saw who had caught my eye. He looked confused at my face while I waited for an answer.  
  
\-- Hm… I think his name is Mark… something with M…  
  
\-- Matt. – said the other guy talking to Chris. – It’s Matt Bellamy. He’s in my music class.  
  
\-- Oh… Never seen him around. – I said while still eyeing the unknown boy.  
  
\-- Suddenly interested, eh? – Chris said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and shook my head negatively. He shrugged and resumed his talk, while I took a sip of my beer that was already getting warm. Soon I’d need another, but I didn’t feel like stop looking at that bloke.  
  
What is this, even? Why am I giving all this attention to a guy? I’m not into that, for fuck’s sake. I shook my head and looked around, avoiding the corner where the so called Matt stood. Well, he had long hair, maybe my drunk mind just thinks he’s a girl. Yeah, that’s probably it.  
  
\--  
  
I was basically shoved in a wall, hitting my head pretty hard on it, but I didn’t really care. My lips were pressed against foreign lips, some girl that had started to talk to me when I was getting another beer. She seemed friendly and quite good looking. What harm could it do, right?  
  
The small space in the bathroom only seemed to get smaller each time she leaned her body closer to mine, her hands travelling down while mine went up to her hair. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to get pass the kissing but I sure didn’t mind doing it. Her lips didn’t felt anything different than a little smooth pressure on my neck and on the rest of my body as she trailed down. My mind simply wasn’t present to feel everything I should be feeling.  
  
\-- Oi. – I said, putting my hand on her chin, making her look up and stop whatever she was doing. – I don’t think… I’m not really feeling like it. – I looked into her eyes while I helped her up. – I’m just really drifting away.  
  
\-- Oh… -- she said, with a disappointed look. – Well, I was looking forward to this, to be honest. But no problem. – she backed away and gave me a sympathetic smile. – Maybe next time, then? – she fixed her hair and her clothes and walked off. That was pretty reasonable for someone that was drunk. I smiled at that conclusion; maybe I would find her some other day, she was quite a good kisser.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom after fixing myself up. I was ready to leave the party already and try to figure out what was keeping me away from that exact place and those exact people. I opened to the door to find a pair of blokes making out by the door. They were so focused on that moment that they didn’t even notice my ghost presence when I walked past them.  
  
I looked back at them after some moments only to realize that one of those two was the fine looking skinny boy Matt Bellamy. The slight pull on that the other boy had on his shirt made visible his pale skin, the common black letters marked on his side, near to the elastic band of his now visible underwear. I kept looking at the words, trying to read them, but my view was too hazy. My eyes drifted down and my thoughts went to places they have never been to; I quickly realized what was keeping me distracted.  
  
\-- Chris, where’s Tom? Let’s find him. I have to go home. Right now. – I said, frantically. Chris was startled by my abrupt approach, but nodded in agreement when he saw my quite desperate look.  
  
\-- What even happened? – Tom asked after we got out of the party. He was trying to get with this girl the whole night and when we found him, he had still not succeeded. It wasn’t like he was doing something too important.  
  
\-- I just got… frustrated, I guess. Kinda annoyed. – I answered, looking away. I was annoyed and frustrated, but I couldn’t let them ask why.  
  
\-- Why’s that? – damn you, Tom.  
  
\-- Oh… some bird let me down. – I lied. It was a perfectly good excuse. – Plus, I’m too drunk, I would end up doing some shit at some point.  
  
Tom looked at me skeptically, but shrugged and accepted the excuse. Small talk was made until we got to my house, the closest to the party. Tom had said he was going to walk a little faster, since his house was quite distant and he didn’t want to hear too much from his mother.  
  
\-- Well… Night then, Dom. – Chris said after we stopped by my door and I tried to find my keys. After I found them and unlocked the door, I looked back at Chris.  
  
\-- Night, Chris. Good party, huh?  
  
\-- Yeah… by the way, what was the whole thing with the skinny weird boy? – I was almost rushing inside my house before he had the chance to discuss that.  
  
\-- Oh, I was just… intrigued by someone I hadn’t seen before? – I lied once more. – I thought I knew everyone, at least by name.  
  
\-- Hm… If you say so. – he shrugged and smiled at me politely. – See ya Monday.  
  
I nodded and waved goodbye before running inside and closing the door behind me. I panted heavily with the stress of the obvious lying to Chris. I wasn’t the one to lie to him, but I couldn’t just say I was attracted to a boy. A fucking bloke! I went to my room with the lightest steps I could, changed my clothes silently and lied down on my bed. I just wanted to sleep through this confusion in my head, but every time I closed my eyes, the image of the skinny boy being snogged by some other bloke came to my head. How I wish…


	3. Three

The weeks went by as if nothing had happened. I didn’t see that girl anymore, but I definitely started to notice Bellamy around the school from time to time. I saw him rushing with papers down the hall, him talking to his just-as-awkward friends… I saw him a lot after that party, in fact. I wasn’t even sure if I was actually seeing him or just imagining. But yeah, definitely acting like nothing happened.  
  
\-- Chris, can I talk to you? – I said when I met him between classes. My eyes caught a fleeting glimpse of the long brown hair before going back to Chris and waiting for his answer.  
  
\-- Now? I’m heading to Chemistry now. – I bit my lip and thought for some seconds. It was urgent for me, but I wasn’t going to keep Chris from his class. I particularly didn’t mind about my class, I was dying to escape from another period of English.  
  
\-- I have English as well… Better after school then. Wait for me, ok? – I left abruptly, leaving Chris behind and probably with a confused expression. My movements were as rushed as my thoughts, I wasn’t sure if I would be able to even discuss all that was going through my head.  
  
\-- You know what? – he gripped my arm and turned me around. – You’re acting really weird. Fuck Chemistry class, anyway. – he was still holding my arm as we made our way to the back of the school and sat by the stairs as we usually did when skipping class. – Now tell me.  
  
\-- Well… -- I started, but suddenly every word I knew got away. I didn’t know what exactly I wanted to asy to Chris, but, maybe if I said everything I was thinking, the knots in my head would untangle easily.  
  
\-- Well? – he asked, after I took too long with the pondering of the pros and cons of that conversation.  
  
\-- Ok… -- I took a deep breath. Chris would be okay with the whole thing, right? – Remember… at the party? When I asked about that bloke? – he only nodded. – Well, I’ve been… I was… Chris, I’m getting really un-straight thoughts. About him.  
  
Chris looked at me waiting for more explanation, but soon realized that was it. I wouldn’t say anything more than I had already, as I thought it was obvious what I meant; the Bellamy kid appeared on my dreams when I least expected him to, but it was never disappointing. I realized quite soon that I couldn’t stop looking for his brown hair everywhere in school, hoping to catch a different glimpse of him every day. But I had to tell myself I wasn’t obsessing over a man. I wasn’t.  
  
\-- Well, Dom… What are you going to do about it, then? – he said calmly. I looked at him shocked with his lack of shock. – Oh, what? You wanted me to be shocked? You kept staring him so many times during the party and after the party… I mean, I’m not dumb, mate. – he smiled and I looked even more shocked, but now with my obviousness. If Chris noticed, had Matt noticed as well? Goddamn. No, wait, that wasn’t it.  
  
\-- No! Chris, the point is… I’m straight. I like women. Wo-men. I can’t have these things for a dude.  
  
\-- Clearly you’re not totally straight. – he laughed and I answered with a deadpan. – Sorry. You know, Dom, I didn’t expect you to swing that way, really, but I don’t think you should be scared or anything like that, you know? It’s just an attraction to someone, like you had with so many girls. SO. Many girls.  
  
\-- Oh, shut up. – I giggled. Maybe he was right, and I shouldn’t make this a big deal. But I couldn’t help but feel strange, like a new me was now created, a me that didn’t really know himself.  
  
\-- It’s true, though. I understand why you’re confused… it’s like you never had cheese and then suddenly you eat cheese and you love it. And you realized you liked cheese all along. – I looked at him dumbfounded with the analogy. – Oh, you get me. But… Liking cheese doesn’t stop you from liking… ham? I don’t know, the point is, you can like girls and like boys. Not a problem.  
  
We stared each other for some seconds before bursting into laughter. Despite the absolutely weird comparison Chris made between men and cheese, he might be right. This wasn’t an absurd thing, after all. I knew Chris would help me out.  
  
\--  
  
Nothing could compare to the rush I got when I was playing the drums. The feeling I got during every song, pounding the drums like there was no tomorrow, was the best I’ve ever felt. It was currently helping me to keep my mind away from Bellamy, for at least some minutes.  
  
Since I needed a pretext to play drums that loud all day on my house, me and Chris were going to start a band. It made sense, since we both loved the same type of music and wanted to work with music. Chris had to learn how to play the bass, since I was going to be in the drums; we still needed a guitarist, though.  
  
\-- You should go to the auditions tomorrow. – Chris said standing in front of my drum set while playing some nonsense in the bass. He has gotten really good in such a little time. – Meet some of the people that may be in our band. Maybe he will be there. – he winked.  
  
\--Oh, please, he’s a classical music nerd. – he looked at me with a quizzical expression. – I asked some people… Oh whatever. – he shrugged and laughed. -- I really want to show up, but I have to finish the damn homework. – I unfortunately wasn’t lying, I had tons of Math exercises to finish. I wasn’t really keen on that, but if I pushed that task one more time, it was very likely I would never do it.  
  
\-- Yeah… I get it. Try to show up anyway. Maybe do your Math really quick? – we laughed as he left the bass on the corner of the room and grabbed his backpack. The auditions were going to happen at his house, on the garage. Apparently, some five or six guitarists in our city expressed interested in our band that was currently called Gothic Plague (“What if we get famous under this name? We will regret it.”). – I’ll head home now, Kelly’s waiting for me.  
  
\-- Yeah, okay. I’ll try to be there tomorrow. – I said as I walked him out. – See ya, mate.  
  
He waved his goodbye and I was soon back on my seat. Apart from the stress release, I always read the words written in my hand while I was beating the drums, to which an image of a blue eyed/brown haired boy always came flashing to me. I had already come to terms with this crush, but still hadn’t told anyone beyond Chris about it, nor had I even got near the bloke himself anytime this week. I had stop searching for him every time I could. I would be able to handle this.  
  
\--  
  
\-- Is anyone getting that last piece of paper in our ad? – I said to Chris, as we stared the paper announcing the audition for Gothic Plague from afar. We had glued it on the warning board in the main hallway in school, hoping people would notice it in the middle of all the other papers.  
  
\-- Oh, we already got the other 7 papers out, there has to be someone good between them. – we didn’t actually know if 7 actual guitarists had picked the papers or just one asshole got them all. As we stared and talked about who could’ve possibly take them, the blue eyed boy stopped by the ad, apparently reading it carefully. Chris squeezed my arm to assure I was looking at him.  
  
A few seconds later, he shook his head in approval and got the last paper, saving it in his pocket. He walked away as smoothly as he had appeared in the hallway. The last thing I could think of right now is the amount of Math exercises I would have to miss that afternoon.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Matt's POV! Also, sorry I took so long to post it here lmao thanks for reading it <3

The day I got my words was pretty much like any other. I woke up in a rainy Sunday morning, I had no intention of getting up at all, but the itch told me something I've been waiting for happened. I didn’t even bother to put actual clothes on to walk up to the mirror and inspect the place where the itch was located. I stayed in front of the mirror looking at the lower part of my back, where there were now the expected black marks.  
  
The view of that round and almost childlike writing spelling the words "Right, thanks" got me both agitated and disappointed. I was in that group of people that got the random words and it would make any search for my soulmate almost useless; but I have to admit it that a little spark of hope appeared every time someone thanked me for anything.  
  
\--  
  
\-- Whose party is it, anyway? -- I asked while we were already heading to the house were this party was supposed to happen. I never was much of a party person, but tonight deserved celebration.  
  
\-- Oh, I don't know. -- Jamie answered. Jamie was my colleague in Music class that luckily was accepted in the same music academy as me. We were both heading there next year, and we couldn't be happier. -- Who cares anyway, Matty? We're here! -- he threw his arms around my shoulders and guided me to the house with lazy steps. Less than 5 minutes after we got there and there were already drinks in our hands and smiles plastered in our faces.  
  
We had a possibly bad habit of drinking an awful lot when we hang out, but ended up having to “behave well” for being in a place where everyone would know us; but not today. While some bits of the party passed so quickly I could barely remember, others were as clear as water, such as the moment Jamie held me by my hips and kissed my neck. I was quite aware of his intentions in that party from the moment he invited me, but I couldn’t say I mind. He was a good looking fella, and who was I to deny it?  
  
Other moment that I was able to remember was when another bloke stood staring at me and Jamie while we were making out in the front of the bathroom. I caught the sight of him with his long Kurt Cobain wannabe blond hair when he passed by us right after some girl; my eyes followed him until he stood still quite near us. His eyes were too focused on the words I knew he was trying to read, too distracted to notice I was looking back at him while Jamie had locked his lips on my collarbone. And I wish I could’ve talked to that more-than-Jamie good looking fella, but I couldn’t concentrate for long on him, not while Jamie was dragging me to the bathroom with such rush.  
  
\--  
  
Monday morning and my head still felt like it was going to explode; this was a definitely extended hangover from Saturday. Jamie tried to call me during the whole Sunday, but I wouldn’t pick up. I wouldn’t get attached to him, and I couldn’t let him get attached to me.  
  
I combed my hair in a few seconds before heading to school, despite the absolute ache in my mind. One of the first things I saw was the Kurt Cobain wannabe talking to another tall guy in the front of the school. I looked at him briefly before his eyes shot back at me, and I had to look away. I had tried to forget the look on his face when he was in trance looking at my words, or at my body, but it was the first thing that came to mind when I saw him. The next thing I saw was Jamie coming in my way, with his backpack lazily hung on one shoulder and a broad smile on his face.  
  
\-- Matty! What happened to you yesterday? – he hugged me and I looped one of my arms around his shoulders, detached from that particular moment. – I called you a thousand times, I want to talk to you about the party. – he looked hopefully at me, and had his answer with my blasé stare.  
  
\-- Yeah, about all that… It was… not much. I mean, not you, you were great, don’t get me wrong… -- I trailed off trying to explain myself, after all, I didn’t mean to hurt him. – I just… have no interest in going any further than that. It’s not my thing.  
  
He looked away for a while, probably processing the words. Relationships really weren’t for me, since I had given up on finding my soulmate. I wasn’t really interested in being with anyone if it wasn’t for him, the one that I was supposed to be with. I had grown accustomed to not nurturing deeper feelings for anyone after all the times I’ve been let down. This with Jamie wouldn’t be an exception; after all, I wasn’t his soulmate, he wasn’t mine, and I wouldn’t waste my time again. Was that too harsh?  
  
\-- Well… If that’s what you want, I don’t think… I can argue? You see pretty strong on that.  
  
\-- I am… Sorry, Jamie. – he shrugged, but didn’t say a word before walking away. I saw him running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath as went to his classroom. I don’t think I would be seeing anymore from him for a while.  
  
\--  
  
Weeks later and Jamie hadn’t still got around talking to me. I wouldn’t be the one to push any kind of conversation; apparently my rejection had a deeper effect in him than I thought it would. As it was my usual, I skipped my Physics class to smoke some cigarettes near the bike sheds. I was as quiet as I always was, taking the delicious drags in and holding them before blowing the thin line of smoke out of my mouth, when I heard someone coming out of the little door I had surely closed after I went out.  I curled myself  
behind the wall until I could be sure it wasn’t someone that could get me in trouble.  
  
\-- Now tell me. – I heard a male voice saying and a very calm tone. He was followed by another male voice, probably not as deep as the first one, and certainly not as calm. I couldn’t risk peeking out to see who they were, after all, I was now curious to hear what that conversation was going to be about. Furthermore, my cigarette was still lit between my fingers.  
  
I sat in the ground during the whole conversation, while one told another about his “un-straight thoughts” about another bloke he met in a party. I grasped the names Chris and Dom from that conversation, Chris being the calm bloke and Dom the poor confused one, but the names were foreign to me. I started to think about how this guy looked like and who he met at that party that got him so obviously flustered. I remember when I was in that place, trying to come to terms with myself and accept that I wasn’t made to like women, even though this one seemed to like women just fine as well.  
  
I got up to leave after my fag was out and I heard the two boys also going away with their laughs following them. I guess I wouldn’t know who they were for a while, but that was quite an interesting moment for me.  
  
\--  
  
“The band Gothic Plague is in need of a guitarist. Are you the one we need? Come to our auditions!  
Chris Wolstenholme plays the bass and Dominic Howard plays the drums. We might also need a singer.”  
  
The lone paper hanging from that poorly written ad had the address of what was, probably, one of their houses. I looked at the paper for a while, considering if I should apply to that spot; I was pretty good guitarist myself, and the classical music they constantly made us play in school was getting in my nerves, even if I was a lover of the classics myself. Gothic Plague certainly didn’t sound like classical music.  
  
When I re-read it, a bell ringed in my mind. Chris and Dom, from the other day outside the school. I had been thinking about those two for quite a while, trying to figure out who they were by decoding the voices in the hallway, but I seemed to never be near them. Maybe, it was just the thought of an unknown not-straight boy in the school that got me so focused on that, but I’d rather admit to myself that it was just pure curiosity. This was my chance. I shook my head determined and got the last paper, putting it in my pocket. Even if I didn’t get though the auditions, at least I would get all the unsettling thoughts solved.


End file.
